According to the National Energy Information Center of the United States Department of Energy, there are approximately 4,000,000 commercial buildings currently in existence in the United States, and each possesses a multitude of windows and doorways. Most of these buildings are of modern construction, involving masonry superstructure and metal-framed openings, i.e. doors or windows. It is necessary to periodically reseal the gaps found at the interface of the frames and superstructure to maintain an adequate environmental seal. In the case of larger buildings, it is necessary to erect scaffolding or the like for caulking operations. Also, in reference to residential structures, recent estimates indicate that some 45,000,000 windows will be replaced annually. The vast amount of resources and costs associated with window maintenance measures, given these exemplary figures, should be self-evident.
To seal gaps between superstructure veneers and window and door frames has been traditionally accomplished by injecting caulk of appropriate composition into the gap to prevent formation of passageways between the interior of the structure and the exterior. It is well known that once caulking fails, air and water can pass between the interior and the exterior of the building thereby resulting in potential water damage. Also, substantial energy loss is sustained due to exchange of warmed or cooled air from the interior of the building through to the exterior It is well known that a properly sealed structure both protects the building from adverse ambient terrestrial environmental conditions, especially precipitation, and conserves energy by reducing the quantity of energy required to achieve desired cooling and heating.
In order to maintain the integrity of joints formed between window frames and the superstructure of the building, periodic maintenance in the form of reapplication of caulk is necessary. Recaulking of the joint between the window frame and masonry wall generally is necessary every four to six years to achieve an adequate seal, particularly between a masonry structure (i.e. cement block, brick, etc.) and metal-framed windows commonly employed in commercial buildings and multiunit residential buildings. Although, generally adequate for its intended sealing purpose, this periodic reapplication of caulking is labor intensive and costly. Furthermore, unless the job is executed with reasonable care, an imperfect seal is obtained Although individually minor, such imperfections collectively cause energy wastage due to air transfer between the interior and the exterior of the building. Also, it is well known by any property owner that improperly applied caulking can lead to structural damage due to water seepage through joints.
Finally, irregularities in application will inevitably lead to smearing of caulk onto the abutting superstructure and window frame, as well as partial recessing and bubbling of caulk. Although providing sealing, such irregularities, occasioned by non-uniform application, are unsightly and unaesthetic. Where colored caulking is employed, irregular application may even require retouching or, worse, removal and reapplication.
A common practice, developed to address incomplete environmental caulking procedures, especially in the context of a metal frame/masonry wall interface, entails wedging a backer rod, generally a polyethylene or styrofoam strip, in the gap between the frame and masonry. This strip is then covered with a 1/8 to 1/4 inch bead of caulking. Although this method, at least, partially addresses the problem of incomplete insulative sealing by filling the gap between the frame and window, it does not eliminate or even reduce the need for periodic reapplication. Furthermore, it does not eliminate or reduce the difficulties associated with application of the caulk in a manner to achieve a coherent long-term seal and a professional looking, finished product, which enhances the cosmetic appearance of the building. Hence, there is a need in the construction art to provide a sealing system, particularly in the context of metal frame/masonry construction so commonly used in commercial buildings, which provides a simplified method of environmentally sealing the frame to the masonry as well as enhancing the cosmetic appearance of the building.